Calling into question
by CreepyAttraction
Summary: Les mémoires de Jack, Sam & Daniel sont altérées : Jack et Sam seraient mariés et auraient une fille nommée Jenny. Daniel serait quant-à lui le frère de Samantha. Teal'c tente de les convaincre qu'ils ne vivent pas sur Vivéria, mais sur Terre...
1. Summer in the city

**Coucou ! Je poste à nouveau cette fic' que j'avais déjà publié auparavant. Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

_**Disclaimer **__: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM… _

**__****Spoilers :** Ne s'inscrit dans aucune saison en particulier.

**_# # #  
_**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Vivéria, éclairant peu à peu la maison imposante qui se trouvait au bout d'une rue étroite. A l'intérieur, une petite fille de cinq ans sortait de son lit puis courait le long d'un couloir pour rejoindre ses parents. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de couleur blanche et parvint à tourner la poignée avant de se précipiter vers le lit qui se trouvait contre le mur du fond. Elle sauta sur celui-ci et posa ses petites mains sur son père et sa mère avant de les interpeler d'une voix faible. Une jeune femme blonde ouvrit alors les yeux avec difficulté et bailla un instant avant de regarder la jeune fille.

_- Jenny Sandra O'neill, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? _Murmura Sam pour ne pas réveiller son mari.

_- Il faut que je me prépare pour l'école._

_- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tes vacances se finissaient aujourd'hui._

Samantha tendit un coussin à sa fille qui se mit à en donner des coups légers sur le ventre de son père, affichant un sourire malicieux. Jack se réveilla, attrapa un pied de Jenny et lui chatouilla. La petite rit aux éclats en suppliant son père d'arrêter. Jack s'exécuta alors et embrassa sa femme brièvement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fille.

_- Ta mère t'as encore prêté son oreiller à ce que je vois… Je préfèrerais être réveillé d'une manière plus douce la prochaine fois._

_- Rappelle-le-moi demain, une fois que tu seras levé_, ajouta la jeune fille.

Jack la regarda avec amusement avant de lui demander de les attendre dans la cuisine. Jenny acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre en trottinant.

_- On dirait que les vacances sont finies, _déclara Jack.

_- Pas pour nous, il nous reste une journée entière avant de reprendre le boulot. Et puis c'est mon frère qui l'accompagne à l'école aujourd'hui, ça nous laisse un peu de temps libre._

Jack soupira en entendant cette dernière phrase et se leva du lit sous le regard agacé de sa femme.

_- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Daniel mais soit plus aimable avec lui quand Jenny est dans les parages, d'accord ?_

_- C'est pas que je n'aime pas ton frère Sam, j'ai seulement un léger problème avec les scientifiques, _précisa celui-ci.

Samantha le regarda moitié vexée, moitié amusée. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Toi bien sur, c'est différent. Tu es la seule qui ai réussit à m'expliquer quelques trucs sans que je m'endorme._

_- Et je suis la seule qui ai réussit à me marier avec un type comme toi._

_- Quoi tu veux dire charmant, travailleur et courageux ?_

_- Nan plutôt gonflant, narcissique et courageux, _dit-elle avec un sourire.

_- Merci beaucoup… Je vais préparer la petite avant que ton frère n'arrive en avance pour te raconter sa dernière trouvaille archéologique._

Jack sortit dans le couloir mais prit la direction du hall d'entrée après avoir entendu la sonnerie retentir. S'attendant déjà à voir son beau-frère, il afficha un sourire courtois avant d'ouvrir la porte dans la minute qui suivit. Il vit alors un homme grand et musclé à peau noire dans l'encadrement. Il arrêta son regard sur le symbole incrustait sur le front de l'inconnu, jurant l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, puis fixa son visage.

- _Daniel ? Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois ! T'as fait un peu de muscu ?_

- _Je ne suis pas Daniel Jackson, je suis Teal'c. Il faut que je vous parle d'une équipe d'exploration intergalactique nommé SG1. Cela ne vous dit rien j'imagine ?_

Jack ne prononça pas un mot durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire l'invité. SG1 ? Ça ne lui disait vraiment rien, mais il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se demander pourquoi un Jaffa toquait chez lui à cette heure-ci de la matinée pour lui raconter je ne sais quelle histoire.

→ A SUIVRE


	2. The unknown

**Voici le second chapitre :). J'espère qu'il va attirer votre curiosité. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Bonne lecture.**

**# # #**

Jack était toujours là, devant la porte, à attendre que le dénommé Teal'c ne prenne une nouvelle fois la parole. Mais le Jaffa se contentait de rester immobile et gardait son sourcil droit arqué. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans la maison et Jenny arriva derrière son père. Quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait devant sa porte, elle fut prit d'un léger sursaut et déposa sa petite main dans celle de Jack, observant l'étranger avec une certaine crainte. Celui-ci baissa la tête lentement et examina la petite avec ce qui semblait-être de la surprise.

_- Vous souhaitez peut-être entrer ? Prendre un café ? Une bière ? _Demanda Jack d'une voix posée.

_- Volontiers, _répondit Teal'c sans détourner le regard de Jenny.

_- Et bien faite comme chez vous._

Jack lui céda le passage en imaginant la réaction de Sam quand elle verrait qu'il invité un inconnu dans leur maison. Mais pour une raison inexpliquée, Jack avait confiance en cet individu qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Jack prit les corn-flakes sur l'étagère et tendit le paquet à sa fille qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour chercher un bol et se servir. Il sortit ensuite deux bières du réfrigérateur et en tendit une au Jaffa qui le remercia.

_- Vous vouliez me parler ?_

Teal'c regarda Jenny avec suspicion mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'intéresser à leur conversation et avait l'air de se concentrer sur son bol de céréales. Jack comprit qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas parler devant une fille de cinq ans et essaya de faire la conversation en attendant l'arrivé de son beau-frère.

_- Alors vous êtes aux services de quel Goa'ulds ?_

_- J'étais aux services d'Apophis avant de constater que c'était un faux Dieu__…__ Tout comme les autres._

_- Oh ! __…__ D'où le serpent, _ajouta Jack tout en désignant son propre front… _Il n'a pas dut être heureux de voire son prima se rebeller._

_- En effet, mais grâce à des amis j'ai put trouver un endroit où me réfugier et essayer de faire comprendre aux autres Jaffa qui sont vraiment les Goa'ulds, _continua-t-il en observant la réaction de Jack face à ses affirmations.

_- Des gens sans doute charmants._

Teal'c approuva avec un autre « en effet » et observa la cuisine. De nombreux cadres étaient suspendus à divers endroits montrant une famille heureuse sur chacune des photos. Sam fit irruption dans la pièce, et s'arrêta en voyant l'invité. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Jack, qui lui rendit avant de saluer le Jaffa. A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Jack ferma les yeux, ennuyé par l'attitude de Daniel qui ne toquait qu'une fois sur deux. Le scientifique entra à son tour dans la pièce et réagit de la même façon que Samantha en voyant Teal'c. Il dit ensuite bonjour à sa nièce et sa sœur en leur donnant une bise sur la joue et serra rapidement la main de Jack.

- _C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu reprends les cours ? _Demanda-t-il à la petite afin de couper le silence.

_- Oui tonton Daniel._

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais__…__ Bon et bien on ne va pas déranger tes parents plus longtemps et on va se mettre en route._

_- Il faut que je vous parle Daniel Jackson._

Daniel le regarda, stupéfait qu'il connaisse son nom alors que son visage ne lui semblait pas familier.

_- Excusez-moi de vous posez cette question mais, on se connait ?_

_- C'est Teal'c, _informa Jack avant que le Jaffa ne put dire quoi que ce soit. _Il a toqué à la porte il y a quelques minutes._

Jack se tourna ensuite vers l'homme en question.

_- Je croyais que vous vouliez me parler._

_- Pas seulement à vous O'neill, mais à vous trois._

_- Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, mon frère doit accompagner ma fille à l'école, _déclara Sam.

_- Je suis sur qu'il peut me consacrer quelques minutes, _insista Teal'c.

→ A SUIVRE


	3. You must believe in me

**NOUVEAU chapitre :).**

* * *

_- Et si tu allais terminer tes céréales dehors ma puce ? _Proposa Sam à l'adresse de sa fille.

Celle-ci acquiesça, et partit sans regret, les conversations entre grandes personnes ne l'avait jamais passionnée. Teal'c la regarda s'éloigner, affichant toujours le même regard méfiant à son égard, puis se tourna vers les trois autres, qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

_- Ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler absurde mais il est capitale que vous me fassiez confiance._

_- Maintenant que vous êtes là__…_commença Jack d'un ton indifférent bien qu'il avait hâte d'entendre ce que le Jaffa avait à dire.

_- Très bien, _dit Teal'c avant de les regarder avec sérieux. _Il faut que vous sachiez que tous ce que vous avez l'impression de vivre n'est pas réel._

Sam, Daniel et Jack ne l'interrompirent pas, bien que chacun d'eux trouvaient les paroles de l'inconnu insensées, et attendirent la suite.

_- Nous faisons tout les quatre parties de l'équipe SG1 qui est un groupe secret d'une planète que vous devez connaître, la Terre._

_- Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais__…__ Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? Parce que soit c'est Jack qui nous fait une nouvelle blague en demandant à un de ses amis de jouer un rôle, soit, vous êtes fou._

_- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans Daniel ! _Protesta Jack. _Et je suis prêt à parier que la deuxième solution est la bonne__…__ sans vouloir vous vexer._

_- Colonel O'neill, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors écoutez moi !_

Jack n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres mais l'air grave que prenait le Jaffa le perturbait.

_- Daniel n'est pas le frère du major Carter, et vous vous n'êtes pas non plus son mari ! _Dit-il en s'adressant directement à Jack. _Tous les souvenirs que vous avez dans votre tête, on vous les a implantés ! Vous n'avez jamais eu de fille et__…_

_- Ça suffit ! _Interrompit Jack. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour raconter cette histoire à dormir debout mais__…_

- _O'neill, vous devez me croire !_

Jack le regarda un instant, une voix dans sa tête lui suppliait de l'écouter tandis que l'autre semblait n'avoir jamais entendu pareille sottise.

_- Le général Hammond nous a envoyé sur cette planète pour découvrir ce peuple. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons constaté que l'évolution de leur civilisation était semblable à celle qui se trouve sur Terre. Les ambassadeurs ont souhaités nous parler et nous leur avons demandé de faire un pacte entre nos deux peuples__…__ Seulement ils ne voulaient nous offrir rien d'autre que des plantes et des fruits en échange de notre savoir sur les technologies terriennes et extra-terrestres que nous possédons. Vous les avez alors soupçonnés de préparer une guerre. Quand nous avons refusé le marché, ils ont dû se débrouiller autrement pour avoir accès à nos informations._

_- Comment ça ? _Demanda Sam.

_- Ils ont convertit votre mémoire, seulement leur machine n'a eu aucun effet sur moi. J'ai donc fait semblant de me souvenir de rien pour ne pas être suspecté__…__ Je sais que c'est difficile à croire._

_- Vous dîtes que Sam et moi ne sommes pas mariés et que nous n'avons pas de fille mais__…_

_- Est-ce que vous avez une seule photo de vous et de votre fille lorsqu'elle était enfant ?_

_- Non, _répondit Sam troublée, _pas de nous trois mais d'elle oui._

_- Et comme par hasard major, vous travaillez sur les armements militaires, et O'neill, sur la sécurité de la ville__…__ Ecoutez si vous voulez la preuve de ce que j'affirme, ce n'est pas si compliqué._

_- Comment ? _Demanda Daniel.

_- D'après vos souvenirs vous et le major Carter êtes frères et sœur, vous devez donc posséder le même sang._

_- Vous voulez qu'on vérifie si nous sommes bien de la même famille ? Ça n'a pas de sens !_

_- Quand vous aurez fait cette analyse et que vous serez prêt à me croire, rejoignez moi à cette adresse, _déclara Teal'c en leur tendant un bout de papier.

→ A SUIVRE


	4. Doubts

**Voilà la suite. Hope you like this :).**

* * *

Daniel, Jenny et Teal'c étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures quand Jack entra dans le salon et découvrit Sam en train de regarder un album photo. Il l'observa un instant. Ce pouvait-il que Teal'c dise la vérité ? Bien que son histoire ne rime à rien, un doute persistait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde où il n'était pas marié avec Sam, un monde sans Jenny. Trop de questions fourmillaient dans sa tête. Jack se dirigea vers celle qui, jusqu'à ce matin, croyait être sa femme et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il entoura son épaule d'un de ses bras et sourit en voyant les photos qu'elle regardait.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je viens de remarquer que nous n'avions aucune photo de notre mariage__…__ Toute celles que nous possédons sont récente et__…_

_- Sam, tu crois vraiment ce que dit Teal'c ?_

_- Je me pose des questions__…__ pas toi ?_

Il ne répondit pas. Bien sûre qu'il s'en posait, mais il aimait sa vie et préférait croire que c'était celle qui était réelle. De plus, il pensait que changer leur mémoire simplement pour pouvoir bénéficier d'armes était un plan trop dangereux pour les ambassadeurs de la planète car le général de la base terrienne où ils étaient censés travailler aurait déjà envoyé du renfort si une de leur équipe n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

_- Tu comptes faire cette prise de sang ?_

_- Pour en avoir le cœur net, oui__…__ Mais si nous sommes vraiment les personnes que Teal'c nous à décrit je voulais que tu saches que__…_

_- Si on est vraiment c'est gens là et bien on se mariera une seconde fois, _dit-il avec un sourire, _et on emportera Jenny avec nous sur Terre._

_- Chéri, d'après Teal'c, Jenny n'est pas notre fille, elle a seulement été désigné pour rendre notre vie ici plus réelle._

_- Alors comment expliques-tu que Jenny soit aussi belle que sa mère et ait l'humour de son père ? C'est ce qui s'appelle l'hérédité._

Samantha lui adressa un sourire, espérant qu'il ait raison. Elle embrassa ensuite son mari et se leva pour rejoindre le meuble en bois et remettre l'album à sa place. Au moment où elle ferma le tiroir à clef, elle se décida de ne plus penser à cette histoire, c'était son dernier jour de congé et elle comptait en profiter avec Jack.

La veille ils avaient prévu de se balader en ville jusqu'à ce que leur fille sorte de son premier jour de primaire.

Elle prit alors son manteau, faisant sentir à Jack qu'il était temps d'y aller et ils sortirent tout les deux de la demeure. Ils longèrent ensuite la ruelle, traversèrent un pond et parvinrent bientôt près de l'endroit le plus apprécié de la ville, « la place de la porte ». A Vivéria, c'était comme ça que l'immense terrain pavé où trônait, en son centre, la porte des étoiles était appelé.

Jack passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme puis observa les alentours. Un veil homme était assis sur un banc, comme chaque jours depuis des années. Il réfléchit un instant avant de convaincre sa femme de l'attendre dans le parc qui se trouvait une centaine de mètres plus loin, en faisant croire qu'il venait d'apercevoir un de ses collègues dans la foule de passants. Quand elle fut sortit de son champs de vision, Jack se dirigea vers le veil homme, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus d'informations sur les récentes activités de la porte.

_- Bonjour._

L'homme lui fit un salut militaire, ce qui perturba quelque peu Jack quand il se souvint que Teal'c l'avait appelé « colonel ».

_- J'aimerais savoir si vous auriez vu quatre militaires sortir du grand anneau récemment._

_- A vous de me le dire._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Excusez-moi mais je ne veux surtout pas vous causer des ennuis, et encore moins à moi._

Jack ne put rien ajouter, il était déjà partit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, espérant n'avoir jamais vécu cette journée avant de rejoindre Sam qui était à l'endroit exact ou six ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, en se rappelant les moindres détails qui avait fait de ce jour l'un des plus beaux de leur vie. Sam regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils leurs restaient assez de temps pour faire le tour du parc avant de récupérer Jenny.

→ A SUIVRE

* * *

**Ai-je des lecteurs ?**


	5. Results of blood test

Sur le chemin du retour, Jenny ne cessait de rire aux éclats lorsque ses parents, qui lui tenait chacun une main, comptaient jusqu'à trois avant de la faire balancer d'avant en arrière, comme le ferait une balançoire. La petite fille reposait ses pieds sur le sol entre chaque tour puis en redemandait, bien qu'elle commençait à être un peu grande pour se genre de passe-temps. Ils étaient presque de retour à la maison et bavardaient de la première journée de Jenny dans sa classe de CP lorsque Jack s'arrêta brusquement et regarda sa femme avec inquiétude. Celle-ci ne comprit pas son attitude jusqu'à ce qu'elle en découvre enfin la cause. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, à proximité de leur maison, se trouvait trois personnes en costume noir qui se dirigeaient vers leur demeure. Ceux-ci jetèrent un œil aux alentours avant de crocheter la serrure et de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Jenny recommença à tirer sur les bras de ses parents, déjà impatiente d'être à nouveau projetée en l'air.

_- Papa, un, deux..._

Elle ne put ajouter le « trois » finale. En effet, son père avait posé sa main sur sa bouche en lui demandant de se taire. Après un regard pour Sam, ils avaient tourné les talons et prit la direction opposé. Ils pensaient alors tout les deux à la même chose : leur maison était sans doute sous écoute depuis longtemps et la visite du Jaffa avait du être l'élément déclencheur de cette inspection. Jack sortit un bout de papier de sa poche qui lui indiquait l'endroit où Teal'c habitait. Il resserra la main de sa fille et jeta un coup d'œil à Samantha, sachant qu'en ce moment elle pensait à son frère qui était sans doute en train de vivre la même situation. Ils empruntèrent les plus petites routes, essayant de se repérer dans la ville.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une grande demeure qui devait-être le lieu où habitait Teal'c. Pourtant, au moment où ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, l'homme en question apparut derrière et leur demanda de le suivre un peu plus loin, après un nouveau regard méfiant pour Jenny. Ils approuvèrent et traversèrent la rue jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une plaque d'égout. Sam lança un regard interrogateur à Jack avant de suivre le Jaffa à l'intérieur. Loin de se retrouver dans les égouts, la famille O'neill perçut alors dans ce lieu assez sombre une sorte d'abris, et au plus grand bonheur de Sam, Daniel se trouvait déjà installé sur une table éclairée par des bougies. Le scientifique se leva et serra Samantha dans ses bras.

_- Daniel Jackson m'a déjà annoncé que des personnes fouillaient vos maisons._

_- Si je comprends bien, même sans prise de sang, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de vous prendre pour un fou, _déclara Jack à l'adresse de Teal'c.

_- En effet._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, _ajouta-t-il la seconde qui suit.

Teal'c les invita à s'assoir pour qu'ils puissent éclairer les récents événements ensemble. Jenny, elle, se dirigea vers le matelas installé au coin de la pièce afin de se reposer.

_- Très bien, si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, _commença Sam.

_- Ça l'est, _affirma Teal'c.

_- Combien de temps avons-nous réellement passé sur cette planète ?_

_- Environ une semaine._

_- C'est impossible, murmura Sam tout en posant la main sur son front._

Jack savait où elle voulait en venir, lui aussi ne cessait de penser à Jenny depuis qu'ils avaient surpris l'infraction de leur maison. Comment la jeune fille de cinq ans qui se trouvait près d'eux pouvait-être leur fille si leur arrivé sur cette planète ne datait que de quelques jours. Il posa sa main sur celle de sa femme, espérant lui procurer une sorte de réconfort.

_- Qui sommes nous réellement ? _Demanda Daniel.

_- Vous, vous êtes le docteur Daniel Jackson, conseiller en archéologie, anthropologie et langues anciennes de l'équipe SG1 composée du colonel Jack O'neill, du major Samantha Carter et de moi-même, ancien prima d'Apophis qui grâce à vous, à pu trouver refuge sur Terre._

_- Donc, nous sommes militaires._

_- En effet, la loi de non-fraternisation ne vous permet pas d'être mariés._

_- Quoi qu'ils ont put nous implanter comme souvenirs dans la tête, je ne crois pas que leur machine peut diriger nos sentiments, _déclara Jack à la jeune femme en la voyant perturbée par les paroles du Jaffa.

_- En effet._

→ A SUIVRE


	6. At the shelter

Sam et Jack venaient de coucher Jenny quand ils retournèrent autour de la table avec Teal'c et Daniel. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques bribes de paroles depuis que le Jaffa leur avait révélé d'avantage d'informations sur les personnes qu'ils étaient véritablement. Jack n'avait même pas pensé à entrer en conflit avec Daniel, ce qu'il faisait normalement constamment, du moins dans ses souvenirs. Une seule question ne cessait de revenir dans la tête du couple, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à la poser, de peur que la réponse ne leur convienne pas. Daniel les regarda successivement avant de se tourner vers Teal'c.

_- En ce qui concerne Jenny__…__ Croyez-vous qu'elle ait la moindre idée de son identité ? Après tout elle pourrait croire que Jack et Sam sont ses véritables parents, _murmura-t-il pour éviter que la principale intéressée ne l'entende.

_- C'est possible, en effet__…__ Mais elle serait aussi un moyen parfait pour garder un œil sur vous._

_- Jenny n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! _Protesta Jack.

_- Elle n'est pas votre fille O'neill !_

_- Ces souvenirs ne sont peut-être pas réels mais elle est quand même notre fille, et je vous répète qu'elle n'a pas la moindre responsabilité dans cette affaire !_

Sam ne les écoutait pas, trop occupée à reconstruire un puzzle dans sa tête, ce qui l'empêchait de penser à Daniel, à Jenny, à Jack, et à cette fichue loi de non-fraternisation ! D'après elle, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une simple affaire d'armes convoitées. Un autre mobile, plus concret, devait les pousser à commettre une telle manipulation. Il fallait donc agir vite en raison des soupçons qui pourraient suivre une disparition trop longue. Mais que faire ? Y avait-il un moyen de retrouver leurs véritables souvenirs ? Est-ce que Jenny pouvait avoir un rapport avec les personnes en smoking qui étaient venus fouiller leur domicile ? Sam en doutait pour une raison simple : pourquoi aurait-il voulu intégrer la petite fille dans leur vie artificielle sinon pour les surveiller ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jenny qui dormait à poing fermé, ne pouvant se résoudre à placer au centre de l'affaire l'être humain qu'elle avait suivit tout au long de sa vie, la revoyant encore le jour de sa naissance, celui où elle prononça son premier mot « papa », ses premiers pas, ses anniversaires, et tout les jours qui marquent en général la mémoire des parents.

_- Nous devrions menacer le sénateur._

Sam regarda Jack, étonnée, se demandant combien de temps elle avait décroché de la conversation principale pour qu'il en arrive à un tel résonnement. Teal'c et Daniel, pourtant, avait l'air aussi étonnés qu'elle et regardaient maintenant Jack avec incompréhension.

_- Pardon ? _Demanda le scientifique après qu'une autre minute se soit écoulée.

_- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Daniel._

L'archéologue se tut, ayant remarqué que Jack se remettait à le vouvoyer comme lorsque Sam les avaient présenté au début de leur relation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle-ci, qui ne semblait pas avoir distingué ces paroles puis tourna une nouvelle fois la tête, vers celui qui désormais, se comportait plus comme son supérieur que comme son beau-frère.

_- J'ai du mal à comprendre Jack, est-ce que Sam doit-elle aussi arrêter de te tutoyer ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu viens de me vouvoyer._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c, comme pour lui demander s'il devait retrouver ses habitudes de colonel, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Décidemment cette histoire ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il préféra donc changer de conversation.

_- Je disais donc que nous devrions rende une petite visite au sénateur. Après tout si il y quelqu'un qui peut répondre à nos questions, c'est bien lui._

_- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le menacer ?_

_- J'aimerais mieux lui proposer avec une tasse de thé, mais je doute que ça marche._

→ A SUIVRE


	7. Good morning

**Coucou ! Désolée pour l'attente, je passais mon oral d'inf. Voilà la suite, encore courte, mais vous aurez la suite prochainement. Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

En fin de compte, Teal'c, Daniel et Sam avaient tous approuvés la décision de Jack, ne voyant pas que faire d'autre pour tenter de résoudre le problème rapidement. Ils s'étaient couchés tard, après que Teal'c leur aient appris que le général Hammond avait créé un vortex il y a trois jours pour transmettre un message radio à l'équipe. Teal'c y avait répondu, avait fait part des difficultés de la mission et avait demandé la permission qu'aucune équipe SG ne leur viennent en aide, affirmant qu'il n'en serait rien sortit de bon. Après cela, ils étaient tous les quatre partis se coucher. Teal'c avait laissé sa seule couchette à disposition de Jenny et de Sam alors que les hommes, eux, avaient essayé vainement de trouver une position confortable sur le sol dur et froid.

Au petit matin, le major Samantha Carter fut la première éveillée. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, de peur de tirer la petite fille allongée à ses côté de son sommeil et soupira en voyant qu'elle se trouvait encore dans cet abris. Elle aurait aimé se retrouver dans son lit, au côté de son mari, et découvrir que la journée d'hier n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas. Jenny bougea quelque peu et se retourna vers Sam en gardant les yeux fermés. Comment pouvait-elle lui ressembler autant et avoir les même yeux que Jack ? Sam savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille, mais une raison inconnue l'empêchait de l'accepter.

_- Bonjour maman, _chuchota la petite fille en ouvrant lentement les paupières.

_- Bonjour mon ange__…__ Bien dormi ?_

_- J'aurais préféré me réveiller dans mon lit. Quand-est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ma puce, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on est en sécurité ici._

_- On ne l'est plus chez nous ?_

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Jenny mais Teal'c ne voudrait surement pas révéler des choses à celle-ci tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus sur cette histoire. Elle se contenta donc d'afficher un sourire rassurant et de caresser les cheveux blonds de l'enfant.

_- Est-ce que je peux aller réveiller papa ?_

_- Bien sûr._

Jenny poussa un petit cri de joie, sauta du lit et se précipita vers le lieu où dormait encore Jack avec un coussin. La petite se mit alors assise au près de lui et lui donna de faibles coups sur le ventre. Le militaire resta immobile pendant un moment, ignorant le choc répétitif de l'oreiller sur son corps. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, celui-ci se redressa vivement et provoqua un cri de stupeur de la part de sa fille. Teal'c et Daniel se réveillèrent en sursaut, alors que Sam, Jack et Lilly, eux, riaient maintenant de bon cœur.

_- Il est quelle heure papa ?_

_- 9 H 20, pourquoi ?_

La petite se leva avec surprise puis tira le bras droit de son père pour qu'il se lève.

_- Je suis en retard à l'école ! Il faut que vous m'y emmeniez !_

_- Désolé Jenny mais aujourd'hui tu n'y vas pas._

_- Mais c'est le deuxième jour ! Il faut que j'y aille !_

_- Jenny__…_

_- Maman ! Je ne peux pas louper le deuxième jour ! Tout le monde va me prendre pour une fainéante et puis je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me faire des amis._

Sam regarda Jack avec enchantement. Tout les deux pensaient à la même chose ; si Jenny préférait aller à l'école plutôt que de rester avec eux ici elle ne devait pas vouloir les surveiller. Teal'c lui, ne prenait pas la chose sous le même œil et n'avait pas changé son regard envers elle, au plus grand étonnement de Sam.

_- Je vois, si les cours sont si important à tes yeux, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère._

_- Dans ce cas, tu seras sans doute surpris de savoir que j'ai séché beaucoup de cours quand j'étais étudiante._

_- Tu vois Jenny, même maintenant, elle me surprend encore._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire sécher les cours ?_

_- Quelque chose que tu ne feras jamais, tu m'as compris ? Sauf aujourd'hui bien sur, parce que tu restes ici._

_- Mais__…_

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, _continua Jack.

→ A SUIVRE

* * *

**_ Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, à bientôt :P.**


	8. Instructions

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite de cette vieille fic'. En la relisant je vois à quel point je me suis améliorée. Enfin j'espère ^^. Bref, si y'en a qui la suive, bonne lecture. Sinon, je dis ça dans le vide.. Bonne fin de semaine :).**

* * *

Jack et Teal'c s'étaient mis à l'écart, voulant organiser leur future mission pendant que Sam et Daniel s'amusaient avec la petite. Pour l'instant, la seule préoccupation de Jack était de savoir où serait Jenny au moment où ils infiltreraient le Sénat. Le Jaffa avait proposé qu'ils la laissent seule ici, mais en tant que père, il avait refusé immédiatement. Il fallait pourtant trouver une solution rapidement, car, normalement, c'était aujourd'hui que le couple reprenait leur travail respectif. Heureusement, grâce à Jack qui avait eu l'illusion de travailler au Sénat pour assurer la sécurité de la ville pendant plus de dix ans, connaissait les moindres recoins comme sa poche. Teal'c, lui, préférait ne pas se fier à ses souvenirs et recommandait plutôt une improvisation totale, comme il avait l'habitude de faire puisque leur plan A marchait rarement. Au bout d'un moment, Jack et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers les trois autres, ayant prit une décision qui ne plaisait pas du tout au colonel O'neill, mais qui était incontournable. Jenny observait son père s'accroupir à sa hauteur et lui adresser un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

_- Ecoute Jenny, ta maman, Daniel, Teal'c et moi, on va s'absenter pendant quelques heures aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que tu es une grande fille je te fais confiance pour ne pas avoir peur toute seule et surtout n'ouvrir à personne... Tu as compris ?_

_- Où est-ce que vous allez ?_

_- __…__Voir un ami qui ne nous à pas dit toute la vérité._

_- Qui ?_

_- Tu sais il est..._

_- O'neill, _interrompit Teal'c.

_- Je sais, _coupa Jack avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'enfant. _Tu promets d'écouter mes conseils ?_

_- C'est promis._

Jack lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la rassurer. Sam regarda Jack avec incompréhension, se demandant comment allait se dérouler les opérations. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis les quelques paroles échangés le matin même, ayant chacun peur d'une vraie conversation. La jeune femme, quant à elle, cachait son inquiétude face à Jack qui ne l'avait pas embrassé ce matin... car c'était la première fois en six ans. Sam détourna alors la tête, affichant soudain un air triste. Elle prit ensuite sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Daniel regarda Jack avec sévérité, lui demandant silencieusement d'aller lui parler. Celui-ci acquiesça et rattrapa sa femme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui empoigna le bras et l'obligea à le regarder. Le couple attendit un long moment dans un silence total avant que Samantha ne s'échappe de l'emprise de Jack.

_- Alors colonel, comment est-ce que nous parviendrons dans le bureau du sénateur vivant ?_

_- Colonel ? _Demanda t-il avec un sourire pour apaiser l'humeur de Sam.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Jack ! Hier, tu m'as dis que cette machine ne pouvait pas contrôler nos sentiments, mais pourtant tu n'as rien fais de concret qui puisse prouver que ta famille compte plus qu'une maudite loi !_

_- Je ne peux rien faire tant que je n'en sais pas plus sur Jenny ! Et puis nous ne savons même pas si nous sommes réellement mariés._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont fait une déclaration officielle ?_

_- Ce que je crois ? C'est que je me suis trompée sur toi, _répliqua la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner.

Jack ne bougeait pas, honteux d'avoir dit une chose pareille à Sam. Il fit un pas en avant pour aller s'excuser mais abandonna l'idée la seconde qui suivi, se demandant si cette situation n'était pas plus simple si les choses tournaient mal. Et puis si elle croyait qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle, elle pourrait continuer son travail sans avoir de problème. Il regarda alors l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt puis retourna au près de ses deux co-équipiers, un poids dans l'estomac. Jenny, en le voyant, couru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

_- Il n'y a pas de corn-flakes ici._

_- Teal'c à surement caché quelque chose à manger dans ses affaires... Tu n'as qu'à les lui piquer._

_- Chouette !_

La petite glissa des bras de son père pour atterrir par terre mais s'arrêta sur sa lancé.

_- Quand est-ce que vous partez ?_

_- On ne va pas tarder._

→ A SUIVRE

* * *

**_ Review ?**


	9. Goal

Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent bientôt devant un bâtiment imposant, presque entièrement recouvert de grandes baies vitrées où l'on pouvait voir les activités qui se déroulaient à l'intérieur. Devant l'entrée, une pancarte était installée pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux fonctionnaires qui travaillaient ici. L'arrière plan représentait un homme qui devait avoir approximativement l'âge du major Carter. Il affichait un sourire rassurant et montrait de son doigt ce qui devait-être son slogan : « _Le progrès ne cessera pas tant que je serais là ! _». Jack leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe.

- _Et dire que j'ai voté pour ce crétin ! _Informa Jack.

- _Tu as voté pour Carlson ? _S'exclama Daniel.

_- Evidemment, vous les scientifiques, vous n'aviez que Bastian en tête alors__…_

Teal'c les regarda avec le sourcil levé, voulant leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas sur Terre et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas voté durant la seule semaine qu'ils avaient passé ici. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas croisé son regard, puis observa une nouvelle fois l'édifice.

_- Bon__…__ Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'on évite de se faire remarquer. On va donc entrer par la porte principale, comme tout le monde et prier pour que nous ne nous fassions pas repérer par une des caméras de surveillance. Pour ça, il vaut mieux se séparer, on se rejoint tous dans mon bureau au quatrième étage dans une dizaine de minutes._

_- Je ne serai pas étonné si votre bureau était lui aussi placé sous écoute O'neill._

_- Dans ce cas on se retrouve directement devant celui de Carlson__…__ Avec un peu de chance, nous ne devrions pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Daniel, tu viens avec moi._

Le scientifique acquiesça et suivit Jack à travers la place. Arrivée devant la porte, ils retinrent tout les deux leur souffle avant de franchir l'ouverture et se montrèrent le plus discret possible lorsqu'ils traversèrent le hall. Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, ils expirèrent profondément et se mirent dos à la camera de surveillance. Jack appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, déclenchant une légère secousse qui annonçait la montée de l'élévateur. Les chiffres défilèrent lentement sous leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent au niveau 7. Les deux Co-équipiers se regardèrent avec inquiétude, espérant qu'il y aurait un minimum de personnes à les rejoindre. Fort heureusement, seule une femme qui approchait la quarantaine d'années les regarda un bref instant avant de monter avec eux. Jack l'observa avec insistance, reconnaissant soudainement une des femmes qu'il croisait souvent dans son travail. Celle-ci se retourna alors et fixa Jack avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Elle bloqua ensuite la porte qui était sur le point de se refermer et sortit avec hâte, se précipitant vers les personnes qui s'assuraient de la sécurité. Jack poussa un juron et appuya fermement sur le bouton du dixième étage. Au moment où les portes se refermèrent de nouveau, il aperçut la femme les montrer du doigt. Daniel essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front avant d'éternuer dans ses mains.

_- Daniel ! _Réagit Jack avec énervement.

Le scientifique s'excusa, sans savoir avec précision ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Les secondes semblaient défiler au ralentit alors que les numéros 8, 9 et enfin 10 s'affichaient sur l'écran digital de l'ascenseur. Une ouverture se créa alors et les deux hommes se précipitèrent par la sortie de l'appareil. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs d'un pas précipité, ignorant l'alarme qui venait de se déclencher et virent Sam et Teal'c devant la porte du sénateur de Vivéria. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Jack leur adressa un sourire.

- _Déjà là ? _S'étonna Jack.

_- On a prit les escaliers._

_- Et bien__…__ Que la fête commence ! _Répliqua Jack.

Il sortit son arme qu'il avait soigneusement cachée dans son jean puis frappa à la porte de l'homme politique. Une voix qui semblait préoccupé par téléphone les autorisa à entrer et tout quatre pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce. A la vue du pistolet pointé sur lui, le sénateur Carlson reposa le combiné et se redressa, en levant ses mains en l'air.

_- Merci de nous recevoir aussi vite dans votre grand et beau bureau sénateur, _dit Jack avec un sourire.

_- Je me doutais que ce genre de complications serait à envisager._

_- Dans ce cas, vous devriez savoir ce que nous attendons de vous, _affirma Sam d'une voix froide.

→ A SUIVRE


	10. Matter of time

Carlson baissa lentement les mains pour les remettre au niveau de sa taille. Jack lui fit comprendre qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, il ouvrirait le feu puis lui ordonna de stopper l'alarme qui résonnait encore dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci lui afficha un sourire crocodilien, comme s'il savait qu'il ne courait aucun danger avant d'obéir. SG1 le regarda rassurer un de ses employés sur la présence des quatre terriens à travers le téléphone du bureau et raccrocher. Celui-ci se rassit, toujours dans la ligne de mire du groupe, et leur fit signe de s'assoir, comme s'ils avaient un simple rendez-vous avec lui.

_- Faites comme chez vous._

_- Je préfère en venir directement aux faits : Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? _Demanda Jack.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

_- Evitez de me faire perdre mon temps, les seuls moments où j'accepte d'être patient c'est lorsque j'ai une canne à pêche entre les mains._

_- Très bien__…__ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

_- Plusieurs choses, _intervint Daniel. _Est-ce qu'on peut récupérer notre mémoire ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir retiré ? __…_

_- Qui est Jenny ? _Interrompit Sam.

Le sénateur quitta des yeux le scientifique pour fixer la jeune femme avec un regard luisant, comme s'il était ravi qu'une question aussi intéressante lui soit posée. Celle-ci le défia sans sourciller, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Jack, qui n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont il la fixait, chargea son révolver.

_- Comme je viens de vous le dire, je ne suis pas vraiment patient._

_- Mais vous le savez qui elle est__…__ Jenny est votre fille._

Jack, n'ayant plus envie de jouer, tira une balle près de la main du sénateur. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil, parfaitement rassuré puis se leva.

_- Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui répondra à toutes vos questions._

Jack le regardait d'un air méfiant avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur suivit du reste de l'équipe. Carlson appuya sur le bouton qui menait à l'étage -6 avec un air décontracté. La descente leur paru durer une éternité. Teal'c, Daniel, Sam et Jack étaient bien trop préoccupés par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir d'une seconde à l'autre pour dire quoi que se soit. Une légère secousse les informa que la cage de l'élévateur allait s'ouvrir. L'instant d'après, ils virent apparaitre un immense laboratoire devant eux. Le sénateur leur fit signe de le suivre, et, malgré la gravité de la situation, Sam ne put s'empêcher de contempler les lieux avec avidité.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? _Demanda Jack d'un ton ennuyé, ne supportant pas tout ce qui touchait à la science.

_- Et bien c'est ici que tout à commencé._

_- Expliquez-vous._

_- Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que vous retrouverez l'intégralité de votre mémoire d'ici deux ou trois jours, seulement vous garderez aussi les souvenirs qu'on vous à implanté à jamais._

_- Dans quel but leur en avoir implanté si l'effet n'est que temporaire ? _Demanda Teal'c.

_- Vous allez très vite comprendre._

Les cinq personnes avancèrent le long de l'allée principale, observant les centaines de scientifiques qui étaient plongés dans leur travail.

_- Voyez-vous, depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, je mets tout en œuvre pour que notre nation dispose tous les moyens nécessaires au développement de la science._

_- Donc, vous vouliez vous procurer nos armes pour renforcer le niveau militaire._

_- Pas tout à fait__…__ Voilà près d'une semaine, le professeur Mineras nous à présenté l'aboutissement de ses longues recherches sur le génome humain__…__ Avec un produit révolutionnaire, le promineras._

_- Quel rapport avec nous ?_

_- Je vais y venir__…__ Donc, ce produit à l'étrange capacité de développer des cellules à une vitesse calculée, et comme nous avions besoin de personnes pour le tester et que vous veniez d'arriver__…_

_- Vous nous avez utilisés comme cobayes__…_S'enquit Jack plus pour Sam. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé nous faire ?_

_- A vous ? Absolument rien__…__ Mais je suis sûre que le major Carter a comprit où je veux en venir._

→ A SUIVRE


	11. The truth is hard

**Voilà la suite :). Je pense que je vous mettrais un chapitre tout les deux jours comme ils sont petits. Je remercie **_Lowan _**pour ça review qui m'a rassuré et m'a fait très plaisir :). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel fixèrent Sam à l'instant même où ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Carlson. Celle-ci avait le regard dans le vide, se demandant si ce à quoi elle pensait pouvait-être possible. Mais au fond, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours sut. Le poids qu'elle ressentait depuis ces derniers jours à l'estomac s'estompait peu à peu. La jeune femme leva alors la tête vers Jack, laissant apparaître un fin sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Celui-ci, qui n'y comprenait plus rien, s'approcha de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle lui parle.

- _Jenny est notre fille Jack, _déclara t'elle d'une voix emplie d'émotions.

Il l'a regarda sans comprendre. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était si logique et si impossible à la fois qu'il ne savait plus comment résonner. Daniel et Teal'c, eux, ne disaient rien, attendant qu'on leur donne des réponses rapidement sans pour autant brusquer Sam. Carlson regarda la scène avec amusement, comme s'il assistait à un bon vieux film à rebondissement puis frappa dans ses mains, en affichant le même air qu'un enfant la veille de Noël.

_- Oui, oui ! Jenny et bien votre fille !_

_- Vous vous fichez de moi ? _Rétorqua Jack. _Nous sommes arrivés i peine une semaine sur cette planète !  
_

_- Au contraire, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Le major Carter l'a comprit. Il y a une semaine, lorsque vous êtes arrivés, nous avons trouvé que l'opportunité était trop grande pour ne pas tenter le coup. Nous avons essayé notre prominéras, mais pas sur vous, enfin... pas vraiment._

_- Sur nos cellules._

_- Exactement !_

_- Pardon ? _S'exclama le colonel, qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

_- Et bien, grâce à divers technologie développées, Jenny est devenue une petite fille de cinq ans en un peu moins d'un jour._

_- C'est impossible, _intervint Daniel.

_- Vraiment ? Vous pouvez vérifier par vous même, la petite a le même ADN que le major Carter et le colonel O'neill. Et si je ne me trompe pas, à les même yeux que son père._

_- Et ce dans quel but ? _Interrogea Teal'c.

_- Et bien, pour que la mémoire que l'on vous a inséré tienne suffisamment longtemps, il fallait que Vivéria ait un minimum de ressemblance avec la Terre et que l'alchimie entre les parents de la petite soit réelle... Sinon, vous n'auriez pas crut que vous étiez mariés pendant une semaine entière, _ajouta t-il en se tournant vers le couple. Jack et Sam se regardèrent, à moitié rassurés par ces propos.

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question_, insista le Jaffa.

_- Ah oui, dans quel but ? ... Il y a bien sûre la simple raison que vous nous avaient montré l'efficacité du prominéras... mais nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin d'altérer vos mémoires si ça n'avait été que ça..._

_- Alors ?_

_- Il y a de ça un mois, j'ai surpris un de mes employés donnant des informations régulièrement à un Goa'uld, et bien que je l'ai immédiatement envoyé sur une autre planète, il m'a avoué qu'il y en avait d'autres qui observaient les moindres fait et gestes de mon établissement. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un Goa'uld voulait des renseignements sur cette planète avant que le professeur Minéras me dise que certaines de ses observations lui avait été dérobées. L'évidence montrait alors que ce faux Dieu, quel qu'il soit, voulait s'approprier le prominéras et notre machine à insérer des souvenirs pour se construire une sorte d'armée. Bien sur, le temps de découvrir qui étaient les espions, nous avons fait croire, le professeur Minéras et moi, que nous stoppions les recherches. Mais il à réussir à découvrir le corps du composant et nous étions tellement excités que nous n'avions pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Seulement, je suis certain que plusieurs intrus se baladent encore au Sénat, alors nous avons fait disparaître toutes nos recherches en gardant la seule personne à pouvoir nous aider à le recréer lorsque la menace sera écarté : Jenny. Et pour pouvoir assurer sa sécurité..._

_- Vous vous êtes arrangez pour qu'on s'attache à elle avec des faux-souvenirs._

_- Il y a de ça... Et puis vous êtes ses parents après tout, la protection de Jenny est la partie la plus importante de votre rôle._

_- Nous allons le faire, en rentrant sur Terre avec elle. _Intervient Jack.

_- Je vous demande juste votre aide._

_- Nous serons partis dans une heure, _continua celui-ci, catégorique.

_- Comme vous voudrez._

→ A SUIVRE


	12. No choice

**Hey, comme promis, voilà la suite, que je n'aime pas vraiment. Je vois sans cesse les défauts qu'il y avait dans mon style d'écrire d'il y a deux ans... **

**Merci à** Lowan, dom77 & Celine74 **pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre :).**

* * *

Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel faisaient le chemin du retour d'un pas précipité, chacun éprouvant une certaine appréhension face à la possibilité que le sénateur les rattrapent et leur annonce qu'il garderait Jenny avec lui. La minute suivante, ils étaient parvenus à l'entrée du bâtiment et continuaient leur marche sans ralentir. Sam essayait vainement de comprendre cet exploit scientifique alors que Jack repensait sans cesse aux paroles qu'il lui avait dites le matin même. Ils longèrent une allée déserte et débouchèrent dix minutes plus tard sur la place de la porte. Teal'c regardait le grand anneau qui ne semblait pas être sous surveillance pendant que son supérieur observait l'absence du vieil homme aujourd'hui. Bientôt, ils empruntèrent les même petites routes que Sam et Jack avaient suivi lorsque des personnes avaient fouillaient leur domicile et arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard dans la rue où ils avaient passé la nuit. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'abri, ils s'aperçurent bien vite que quelque chose clochait. En effet, la bouche qui fermait le passage était grand ouverte, ne laissant présager rien de bon. Les quatre amis se précipitèrent vers la cachette du Jaffa bien qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver la moindre trace de Jenny à l'intérieur. Jack parcouru chaque recoin, l'interpellant avec force, alors que Sam restait plantée dans la pièce principale à le regarder faire, se sentant impuissante.

_- Elle n'est pas là Jack ! _Répliqua Daniel. _On se doutait bien que Carlson ne nous laissaient pas partir aussi facilement._

Au moment où il eut terminé de prononcer cette phrase, Jack sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et regarda furieusement l'abri vide avant de répondre. Au bout du téléphone, la voix de Carlson se fit entendre.

_- Je suis désolé de vous mettre ce couteau sous la gorge colonel mais vous ne me laissez plus le choix, aidez nous où les conséquences pour Jenny seront fâcheuse._

_- Où est ma fille espèce de__…_

_- Si j'étais vous je ferais attention à ce que je dis._

_- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, vous avez trop besoin d'elle._

_- Exact. Mais vous aussi colonel, alors je vous propose un deal__…__ si vous nous aidez à régler nos problèmes avec ces espions et ce Goa'ulds, nous vous laisserons ramené Jenny sur Terre avec vous après avoir retrouvé la recette du prominéras._

Jack réfléchit un instant, plongeant ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux de Sam. Celle-ci, qui n'entendait pas un mot de leur conversation, le fixait avec incompréhension. Il rebaissa soudainement la tête en repensant à Jenny puis pressa un peu plus son portable sur son oreille droite.

_- C'est d'accord._

_- Excellent, _se réjoui le sénateur. _Rendez-vous dans une heure à la place de la porte._

_- Emmenez Jenny avec vous._

Mais Carlson avait déjà raccroché. Jack s'assit brusquement sur une des chaises et frappa son poing sur la table. Sam arriva alors derrière lui et mit ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci pour lui redonner une certaine contenance.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

_- Qu'on l'aide._

_- Mais où est Jenny ?_

_- __…__J'en ai aucune idée._

Daniel faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, repensant à toute cette histoire et remettant les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Carlson ne devait pas être aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraissait. D'accord, il avait capturé Jenny pour la simple et bonne raison qui voulait de l'aide au lieu de se montrer plus persuasif. Mais il avait peur pour son peuple et était avant tout un protecteur des sciences, comme le serait un mécène pour les arts. Il croisa le regard du Jaffa et compris quand cette instant ils se posaient tout les deux la même question : Qui était le Jaffa ayant découvert l'existence du prominéras ?

_- Nous allons les aider._

_- Bien sur ! Ils détiennent Jenny. _Répliqua Jack avec rage.

_- Pas seulement pour cette raison Jack._

→ A SUIVRE


	13. Appointment

**Coucou :). Voilà la suite. Merci à **Celine74** pour sa review sur l****e précédent chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une sensation de froid et de fatigue, un glacier, une tentative de réparation désastreuse, une inquiétude face à l'homme qui était blessé, un peu de chaleur en se reposant près de lui, un flash, une petite fille kidnappé. Sam se réveilla en sursaut sur le coin de la table. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'endormir, mais Daniel l'avait obligé à se reposer à cause des récents événements et il lui semblait s'être rappelé d'un souvenir de sa véritable vie. Elle repensa alors à sa fille qui avait interrompu son sommeil et se leva pour la chercher. Et bien qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement qu'elle était avec Carlson, elle espérait que la scène où elle était entré dans l'abri sans y trouver la petite à l'intérieur faisait aussi partie du cauchemar. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée, pour voir si elle s'y était dissimulée... Jenny adorait se cacher habituellement. Jack, lui, qui était accoudé sur la table avec une lueur de détresse dans les yeux, se leva et se dirigea vers Samantha. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais celle-ci se retira de son étreinte et continua de la chercher. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et repartit à l'attaque. Au moment où ses bras entourèrent à nouveau le corps de la jeune femme, celle-ci le fusilla du regard et se débâtit pour échapper à son emprise. Jack la retenait de plus en plus fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pose sa tête contre son épaule, n'ayant plus la force de résister. Teal'c et Daniel, eux, fixaient l'heure depuis un certain temps, attendant patiemment l'entrevue avec le sénateur. Le Jaffa se tourna alors vers Daniel et leva son sourcil.

_- Pour quelle autre raison devrions nous les aider, docteur Jackson ?_

Le scientifique jeta un coup d'œil aux deux militaires un peu plus loin avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur le Jaffa.

_- Je pense que ce Goa'uld peut devenir une réelle menace pour la Terre et pour des milliers d'autres planètes s'il s'empare du prominéras._

_- Que devrions nous faire d'après-vous ?_

_- Et bien, si nous leur venons en aide je crois qu'on peut protéger un bon nombre de personnes._

_- Ceci ressemble fort à une mission._

_- Exact. On a plus qu'à rassurer Carlson, le persuader de nous laisser Jenny et parler au général Hammond._

Teal'c eu l'air d'approuver et regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure qu'affichait la montre de Daniel. Celui-ci suivit son regard, se leva, et se dirigea vers Sam et Jack.

_- Nous devrions y aller._

Les quatre amis n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus avant de quitter l'abri et de se diriger d'un pas plus rapide que d'habitude vers le point de rendez-vous. Le chemin, malgré leur vitesse, leur paru atrocement long. Pourtant, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne débouchent sur la place de la porte où ils aperçurent enfin Carlson qui tenait une petite fille dans ses mains. Ils arrivèrent alors face à lui. Jack et Sam firent un pas en avant pour récupérer leur enfant mais celui-ci leur fit un signe de tête négatif en leur montrant ces hommes de mains un peu plus loin. Jenny afficha un sourire étincelant en voyant ses parents et leur montra la glace qu'elle tenait entre ces mains.

- _Maman, papa, James m'a acheté ma glace préféré !_

_- Tu en as de la chance, _ajouta Sam pour ne pas mêler se fille à cette histoire.

_- Alors, vous acceptez mon offre ?_

_- Nous avons quelques condition, _informa Daniel.

_- A vraiment ? Et quelles sont-elles ?_

_- Lâchez ma fille espèce d'ordure, _intervint Jack en se rapprochant dangereusement du sénateur mais fut retenu par Daniel et Teal'c.

_- Pourquoi tu es fâché papa ?_

_- Je ne le suis pas Jenny. Viens maintenant, on va rentrer à la maison._

La petite se laissa glisser des bras de Carlson mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet, attendant qu'ils capitulent.

_- Nous allons vous aidez, _assura Daniel, _mais nous voulons en parler avec notre supérieur, le général Hammond._

_- Très bien__…__ mais Jenny va rester ici pendant que vous irez lui exposer la situation__…__ par simple précaution._

_- D__'__accord, _répondit Daniel en lançant un regard sévère à Sam et à Jack qui allaient protester.

→ A SUIVRE


	14. Come back

**Coucou, voilà la suite. A bientôt :).**

* * *

Jack, Daniel et Sam avaient suivis Teal'c à travers la porte des étoiles. Après quelques secondes, ils apparurent à la sortie du vortex et virent enfin la base du SGC. Jack jeta un œil vers le mur de droite, ayant une étrange impression d'avoir passé plusieurs heures accroché à sa surface maintenu par un artéfact extra-terrestre, il y a de ça bien longtemps. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le panneau de contrôle et sourit en voyant l'homme chauve qui se tenait derrière un sergent à lunette. Même si ses souvenirs étaient encore flous et rares, il savait qu'il éprouvait un immense respect pour cette personne. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler au sergent Harriman puis s'adressa à l'équipe à travers le micro.

- _Content de vous voir en pleine forme SG1._

Jack baissa la tête avant d'échanger un regard avec Sam. « En pleine forme » n'était pas vraiment les mots qui convenaient le mieux. En effet, Jenny était toujours entre les mains de Carlson, eux, toujours tenu de l'aider, et tout semblait se mélanger dans leur tête.

_- Je vous attends en salle de briefing dans une heure._

_- Négatif mon général ! Nous devons retournez sur P4X 644 au plus vite !_

_- J'en suis certain colonel mais vous devez vous rendre à l'infirmerie pour passer des examens, c'est un ordre !_

Samantha voulu protester mais Teal'c avançaient déjà vers la sortie de la salle. Daniel arriva alors au près d'elle et lui affirma qu'il vaudrait mieux les écouter pour ne pas perdre une minute de plus. Celle-ci acquiesça et le suivit à travers les longs couloirs de la base. Jack, lui, gardait ses distances avec le reste du groupe, occupé à se concentrer sur les souvenirs indistincts qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Ils étaient encore au niveau 28, il fallait donc monter 7 étages pour atteindre l'infirmerie qui se trouvait au niveau 21. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans un ascenseur et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que la machine s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard. Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'équipe avança dans le couloir, sans se concentrer sur le trajet à suivre. Jack leva la tête vers le plafond et sourit en repensant au laboratoire de Sam qui se trouvait deux étages plus haut. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir passé de longues minutes à l'observer travailler sur un de ces réacteurs à Naquadah sans jamais lui avoir avoué les profonds sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. A cette nouvelle pensée, il baissa la tête. Cette situation le perturbait de plus en plus. Il avait aimé cette « fausse vie » en partie grâce à la femme qui se trouvait être désormais son second. Il avait aimé se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés et il avait aimé davantage tout les moments passés en sa compagnie et en celle de sa fille. Mais maintenant, voila que tout ce à quoi il croyait disparaissait en fumée, il ne restait plus que cette loi de non-fraternisation qui dansait sous ses yeux et l'inquiétude grandissante qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille qui lui contractait l'estomac.

_- Mon colonel, je dois vous faire une piqûre pour analyser votre sang_.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé. Mais malgré ça, il remonta la manche de sa veste pour permette au docteur Fraiser de faire son travail sans même broncher, ce qui étonna grandement le médecin qui savait à quel point Jack détestait les piqûres. Celle-ci se dirigea ensuite vers le lit où se trouvait Sam et lui adressa un sourire rassurant, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la jeune femme endurait en ce moment.

_- Le SGC n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelle de SG1 cette semaine alors je suis rassurée de voir que tu vas bien__…__ Cassandra n'arrête pas de te réclamer._

_- Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais je n'ai que de rare souvenir de ma vie réelle__…__ Qui est Cassandra ?_

Janet la fixa plusieurs secondes avec inquiétude. Elle jeta ensuite un regard au colonel O'neill, qui avait le même regard perdu que son amie, puis vers le scientifique qui était assis un peu plus loin. Teal'c s'approcha de Janet pour tenter de lui expliquer brièvement la situation.

_- Ils ont reçut tout les trois une mémoire artificielle qui a remplacée celle de leur vie ici._

_- Oh__…__ Je vois__…__ Est-ce qu'ils vont retrouver leurs anciens souvenirs ?_

_- Heureusement, je pense que oui._

_- Très bien, je vais être patiente dans ce cas, _dit-elle en jetant un nouveau regard à Sam.

Teal'c approuva d'un signe de tête et laissa le docteur Fraiser s'occuper de Daniel avant de recevoir à son tour les examens habituels.

→ A SUIVRE


	15. Briefing

Le général Hammond venait de terminer sa conversation téléphonique avec le président quand il entra dans la salle de briefing pour s'installer sur le fauteuil principale, devant son équipe phare.

_- Je vous écoute._

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un court instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le dirigeant de la base qui attendait leur rapport oral.

_- D'après Teal'c, nous sommes arrivés sur P4X 644 il y a__…_

_- Daniel ! Nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter tes résumés de scientifiques !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Jack ?_

_- Je remarque seulement qu'au lieu de « résumer la situation », comme tu devrais le faire, tu nous fais perdre du temps !_

_- Qui est-ce qui est en train de nous faire perdre du temps là Jack !_

_- Ça suffit ! _Intervint le général Hammond. _Si vous êtes si pressés de retourner sur cette planète vous devriez commencer par vous calmer et me faire part de la situation au plus vite !_

Jack voulu répliquer mais renonça en voyant le visage blême qu'avait Sam. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il arrive du mal à Jenny tout comme lui, et répondre au général ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation. Il se tourna donc vers Teal'c et lui demanda de prendre la parole, pensant qu'il était le mieux placée pour être bref et concis.

_- P4X 644 est une planète très peu peuplée, ce qui semble être un problème pour le sénateur qui veut que son pays soit avancé. Un de ses scientifiques à donc inventé le prominéras, qui est un produit servant à développer à une vitesse calculés des cellules pour augmenter la croissance d'un être vivant. Il a donc créé, en quelques sortes, un enfant à partir des cellules du major Carter et du colonel O'neill et à modifié leurs mémoires pour qu'ils s'attachent à elle. Ceux-ci croyaient donc être mariés et Daniel pensait être le frère du major._

_- Dans quel but ?_

_- Et bien ils veulent qu'on les aide à trouver quel Goa'ulds a envoyé des espions pour avoir la formule du produit._

_- Et ils retiennent notre fille ! Donc nous sommes obligés de retourner sur cette planète et d'aider ces pourris ! _Compléta Jack.

_- Si un Goa'uld s'empare du prominéras nous mettons la vie de millier de personnes en danger ! _Intervint Daniel. _James Carlson à raison d'être dans cet état ! Bien sûre il n'aurait pas dût prendre Jenny_, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant le regard de Jack,_ mais nous n'avons pas le droit de le juger comme on le fait._

_- Très bien, vous partez dans dix minutes. Colonel, j'aimerais vous parlez dans mon bureau._

Jack acquiesça, sans le « _à vos ordres mon général _» habituel et suivis Georges Hammond dans la pièce qui se trouvait à proximité. Son supérieur l'invita à s'assoir mais celui-ci préféra rester debout, ayant l'impression qu'il pourrait partir plus vite.

_- Quels sont vos souvenirs exacts de cette base colonel ?_

_- Ils sont imprécis à vrai dire._

_- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Si vos seuls souvenirs sont ceux que vous avez passés avec le major Carter hors de cette planète vous comprenez que vous nous exposez à un réel danger._

_- Et alors ? Que comptez-vous faire ? Car tout ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous et j'ai l'impression qu'il faudra un certain temps avant que je redonne m'a confiance à quelqu'un. Alors sans vouloir vous offensez mon général, ou qui que vous êtes, je ne suis pas prêt de donner la moindre information à un ennemis quelque soit ce que j'ai dans la tête, tout simplement parce que je n'arrive même plus à séparé le vrai du faux._

Georges Hammond le regarda un instant dans les yeux, mélangeant inquiétude et pitié face à son second qui se montrait plus homme que miliaire devant lui. Il se leva alors et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_- Faite de votre mieux colonel._

→ A SUIVRE


	16. Homecoming

**Coucou :D. Voilà la suite****. Bonne lecture. Bisous.  
**

* * *

Le vortex venait de se refermer quand Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel se firent escorter par les hommes de mains de Carlson. Ils longèrent la rue, en direction du Sénat et attendirent patiemment de se retrouver en face de l'homme qui était la cause de tant d'agitation. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils reprenaient le même ascenseur qu'ils avaient emprunté il y a plusieurs heures et montèrent les étages à une vitesse bien trop lente à leur goût. Pour finir, une des personnes en costume noir s'avança vers la porte qui les intéressait et toqua trois fois à celle-ci avant d'entendre une voix qui les invitait à entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent en poussant l'équipe terrienne à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_- Laissez nous, _ordonna le sénateur d'une voix ferme.

Ces hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant de quitter les lieux sans plus attendre. Carlson adressa un sourire à l'équipe qui lui faisait face puis les invita à s'assoir, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne fit.

_- Où est Jenny ? _Demanda Jack.

_- Elle vous attend dans une des pièces que nous avons mit à votre disposition__…__ enfin si vous avez consentis à nous aider bien sûr._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? _Interrogea Daniel.

- _Je vous l'ai dit : retrouvez ce Goa'uld et ses espions avant qu'il ne s'empare du prominéras._

_- Et comment voulez vous qu'on s'y prenne ?_

_- Alors là colonel, c'est votre problème._

Il jeta un œil à sa montre puis se leva pour leur faire face. Il contourna ensuite son bureau et prit place en face de Sam et Jack.

- _Vous devriez aller rejoindre votre fille, elle doit être impatiente de revoir ses parents._

Jack le fusilla du regard avant de suivre Sam qui était déjà en train de franchir la porte du bureau. Carlson interpella Jack avant qu'il ne sorte mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin.

_- Bien ! _Se réjouit James Carlson._ J'espère vraiment que vous me tiendrez compagnie à l'heure du repas, vous et le reste d'SG1, _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Daniel et Teal'c.

- _Je crois que vous ne devriez pas trop comptez là-dessus._

_- Je suis désolé d'insister docteur Jackson mais j'aimerais vous présenter le professeur Minéras._

_- Pour qu'elle raison ?_

_- Aucune en particulier__…__ De plus il apprécierait surement la présence du professeur Carter._

_- Je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_- A la bonne heure ! Et bien__…__ Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. On va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre._

Daniel lui lança un regard entendu avant de suivre Teal'c hors de la pièce. Ils prirent le chemin inverse, toujours escortés par les mêmes personnes et ils descendirent deux étages avant de se retrouver face à un long corridor. Leurs gardes leur montrèrent la chambre numéro 804 et les laissèrent prendre tranquillement possession de leur appartement. Daniel ne fut pas surpris en découvrant l'absence de son supérieur et du major Carter qui eux avaient surement leur chambre, ou plutôt leur suite, à eux tout seul. Teal'c avança de quelques pas avec un sourcil arqué, contemplant tout le confort qu'on avait mis à leur disposition. En effet, la pièce était spacieuse et ce n'était que l'entrée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient les pièces, ils virent à quel point le sénateur les avaient bien logés. Ils parcoururent un grand salon qui débouchait sur deux chambres ou les attendait champagne et affaires de rechange. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision et ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre possession de la chambre qui lui plaisait le mieux avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain personnel.

- _Daniel Jackson ? _Interpela Teal'c d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit de la douche.

_- Je vous écoute._

_- Croyez-vous que nous devrions nous renseigner sur le lieu où sont le major Carter et le colonel O'neill ?_

_- Pour l'instant je crois qu'il serait plus sage de leur laisser un peu de temps au calme avec Jenny._

_- Comptez-vous manger avec le sénateur Carlson ?_

_- Si nous devons les aider, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux maintenir le statu quo le plus longtemps possible._

→ A SUIVRE


	17. Solace

**Coucou :). Voilà la suite. Bisous.**

* * *

Jack et Sam se faisaient escorter par les hommes de Carlson, laissant derrière eux Daniel et Teal'c. Ils descendirent deux étages, et longèrent un interminable couloir pour se retrouver face à la dernière porte. Les militaires échangèrent un regard, espérant chacun retrouver leur fille de l'autre côté de celle-ci puis décidèrent enfin de franchir l'embrasure. Une sensation étrange les envahis lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans le grand hall désert, comme s'ils étaient les seuls êtres de l'univers. Un flash leur fit repenser à leur « séjour » en Antarctique puis au jour de leur rencontre. Jack sourit en repensant aux premières véritables paroles qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme, mais fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri perçant qui retentit à ses oreilles. En effet, Jenny venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et courait maintenant vers ses parents, leur arrachant un sourire réjoui. La petite sauta dans les bras de sa mère avec un air ravie.

_- Maman ! Il y a un jacuzzi dans la suite ! James nous à prêté la plus belle !_

_- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as demandé de l'appeler James ? _Demanda Jack en s'approchant de sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_- Oui, il souhaite même que je l'appelle « tonton », puisqu'il dit que c'est un peu grâce à lui que vous aviez décidé d'avoir un enfant !_

_- Et tu as accepté ? _Demanda Sam avec un sourire pour cacher son inquiétude.

_- Nan, j'ai répondu que j'avais assez de tonton Daniel._

Jack reposa Jenny par terre puis regarda les murs, cherchant la quelconque trace de caméras de surveillance. Mais après un examen minutieux, il conclut que le sénateur ne les tenait pas à l'œil en ce moment et se laissa entrainer par sa fille qui voulait leur faire visiter la suite. Ils jetèrent donc un regard sur les nombreuses pièces, sans pour autant leur donner une quelconque importance puis décidèrent de se préparer à manger avec ce qu'ils trouveraient dans les salles mise à leur disposition. A l'instant où Sam se dirigeait vers la cuisine, le téléphone du salon sonna. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et décrocha.

_- Halo ?_

_- Major Carter ? C'est Teal'c, est-ce que tout vas bien ?_

Sam remarqua le bruit d'une douche de l'autre côté du combiné puis regarda sa fille qui jouait avec Jack à un jeu de carte un peu plus loin tout en attendant le repas.

_- Bien merci, Jenny est avec nous. Et vous ?_

_- Oui__…__ En fait je vous appelais pour savoir si vous vouliez diner avec le sénateur Carlson et le professeur Minéras ce soir._

_- Je ne préfère pas après le chantage qu'il nous à fait subir._

_- Daniel pense que ce serait une bonne chose si nous y allions._

_- Ecoutez Teal'c, ce soir je préfère rester seul avec Jenny et__…_

Celle-ci s'interrompu en regardant l'homme qui se trouvait au près de sa fille, se demandant si elle voulait vraiment se retrouver seule avec lui. Un souvenir lui vint alors en tête, celui de son supérieur attaché par le front et les mains sur une sorte de fauteuil. Ses yeux la regardaient fixement et ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'elle ne parvienne à discerner aucun son. Elle ferma ses paupières, ne comprenant pas toutes ses images qui lui revenaient en mémoire sans qu'elle ne les contrôle.

_- Major Carter ?_

_- __…__ Oui Teal'c. De quoi parlons-nous déjà ?_

_- Du repas organisé par le sénateur Carlson._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai._

_- Qu'elle est votre réponse finalement ?_

Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Jack, tout en se disant qu'elle était obligé de le voir comme son supérieur à présent, et non comme l'homme qui partageait sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait.

_- Je viendrais._

_- Très bien, si O'neill pouvait se joindre à nous aussi__…_

_- Oui je lui en parlerais__…__ à plus tard Teal'c._

→ A SUIVRE


	18. Break

**Coucou :). Voilà la suite. Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mi pour la poster mais je bossais. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

* * *

Sam sortait de la douche et se dirigeait vers la chambre sans un coup d'œil vers Jack qui avait tenté, depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la suite, de croiser son regard. Parvenue dans la pièce et après quelques minutes de recherches dans la penderie, elle trouva une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux et l'enfila rapidement pour éviter d'être en retard. Elle s'approcha de la glace pour contempler rapidement le résultat mais sursauta en voyant le reflet de Jack qui l'observait. Elle se retourna, toujours sans le regarder et prit une fine veste qui se trouvait sur son lit.

- _Nous devrions nous dépêcher, Teal'c et Daniel vont se demander ce que nous faisons._

Elle ne vit pas le hochement de tête qu'il fit en signe d'approbation et garda les yeux baissés, sachant que si elle croisait son regard, elle enfreindrait par la suite une des règle du SGC. Jack s'approcha lentement d'elle pour arriver à sa hauteur puis posa une de ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de lui relever le menton. Celle-ci résista autant qu'elle le pu, mais, au bout d'un moment, le désir l'emporta et la jeune femme remonta la tête, croisant par la même occasion les yeux noisette de Jack. Le temps se figea plusieurs secondes pendant lesquels les deux amants gardèrent leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Un instant plus tard, Jack captura les lèvres de la jeune femme et ils échangèrent un baisé passionné avant de se laisser tomber tout les deux sur le lit. Jack posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sam avant de les glisser dans son dos, cherchant l'ouverture de la robe. Il avait soudain l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, ne se souvenant même plus du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Quand il parvint enfin à trouver la fermeture éclair, il sentit que la jeune femme avait cessé de l'embrasser et la regarda avec incompréhension. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur le torse de Jack et le repoussa sans y mettre beaucoup de force et de volonté. En voyant la barrière qu'elle mettait soudain entre eux, Jack se souvint des événements qui avaient précédé ce jour et prit un peu de recul. Elle lui lança un regard hésitant, se demandant encore si elle devait cesser d'être raisonnable et faire ce qu'elle avait envie. Mais elle était militaire, et bien qu'elle aimait l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été mariés, et que tous les souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir eu avec lui étaient créé de toute pièce. S'ils passaient la nuit ensemble tout en sachant cela, ce serait non seulement leur « première fois ensemble » mais ils seraient conduit en cour martiale. Jack était son supérieur, de nombreux souvenirs qui défilaient dans son esprit le lui prouvaient. Elle afficha alors un regard déchirant, contraint, et désolé avant de prendre encore un peu plus de distance.

_- Colonel O'neill, nous allons être en retard._

L'homme en question sentit une pierre lui tomber avec brutalité dans l'estomac et ses yeux devinrent brillants en l'espace d'un instant. Il se releva avec difficulté, partagé entre l'envie de résonner la jeune femme et son devoir de militaire. Il tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et s'excusa au près d'elle, ajoutant « major » à la fin de sa phrase. Il déglutit péniblement en la regardant de haut en bas une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Celle-ci sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues et prit un coussin sur le lit avant d'étouffer un cri déchirant. Elle resta sans bouger quelques minutes, avant de prendre sa trousse de toilette et d'appliquer une couche de maquillage assez épaisse sur ses yeux pour qu'on ne remarque pas sa détresse. Mais bien sûr, aucun mascara du monde ne pouvait cacher ceci. Parce qu'outre ses pupilles qui avaient viré au rouge, son regard n'était plus le même et affichait dès à présent celui d'une personne qui venait de perdre quelqu'un de proche, et même davantage, une partie d'elle-même. Elle prit rapidement sa veste et sortit à son tour de la pièce, allant suffisamment lentement pour être sur que Jack serait arrivé avant elle. Sam passa devant la chambre de sa fille, qui s'était couché et longea les couloirs avant d'appuyer fermement sur le bouton numéro 10 de l'ascenseur. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle put en arrivant devant les appartements privés du sénateur Carlson, elle essaya d'oublier la scène qui venait de se passer et pénétra alors dans la suite, encore plus luxueuse que la maison blanche elle-même. Arrivée dans l'entrée, quelqu'un la débarrassa de son manteau et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle à manger. Teal'c et Daniel, qui étaient déjà là, se tournèrent vers la militaire alors que Jack gardait le regard fixait vers son verre qu'il but d'une traite.

_- Major Carter ? _Demanda soudain Daniel. _Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller._

Sam ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'ils étaient repassés définitivement au vouvoiement. Comme quoi, la reprise de certain souvenir pouvait changer tout en moins de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Elle se força tout de même à sourire et se dirigea vers son équipe.

_- Je vais très bien merci. Où sont le sénateur et le professeur Minéras ?_

_- Juste ici, _dit une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

→ A SUIVRE


	19. The dinner

**Coucou. Désolée pour mon absence mais j'ai eu un été hyper chargé entre boulot et vacs. Je n'abandonne pas mes deux fictions en cours mais je ne vous cache pas que les mises à jours ne serons pas aussi fréquente qu'au début étant donné que je rentre en école d'infirmière la semaine prochaine. En tout les cas vos reviews me font très plaisir et j'y répondrais bientôt. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

A quelques pas de Carlson se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui devait, selon toute logique, être le professeur Minéras. L'équipe, qui s'attendait à voir un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, fut d'autant plus surprise quand le sénateur confirma leur théorie. D'un pas décider, le chercheur se dirigea vers le major Carter et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ajoutant qu'il serait ravie de lui expliqué en long, en large et en travers plusieurs de ses découvertes. Sam, qui n'avait pas trop là tête à ça, se força à sourire et lui assura qu'elle avait hâte d'en connaitre les moindres détails. Jack, quant à lui, ne s'était même pas levé de son tabouret pour se présenter au nouveau venu. Il préférait rester assis, finissant son verre de champagne en écoutant, écœuré, les paroles du scientifique qui parlait maintenant avec Daniel et Teal'c.

_- Jack O'neill_, intervint le sénateur,_ je vous présente le professeur Minéras._

Le colonel leva alors son verre vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire railleur. Mais ce dernier n'en prit pas attention et se dirigea vers lui, la main tendu. Jack résista à l'envie de la lui broyer pour finalement la serrer pendant un court laps de temps.

_- Bien, _s'exclama Carlson en voyant que le colonel O'neill ne faisait aucun effort pour détendre l'atmosphère,_ nous devrions passer à table._

Jack acquiesça et prit une nouvelle bouteille dans le mini bar avant de prendre place en face d'une assiette encore vide. Daniel regarda Jack avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas son attitude et se tourna vers Sam. Celle-ci préféra fuir cette situation et s'installa le plus loin possible de son supérieur. Bientôt, les plats furent servis et les cinq convives gardaient le silence pendant que le sénateur essayait en vain d'engager une conversation.

_- Etes-vous bien installés ?_

_- Très bien merci. _Répondit Daniel alors que Jack levait les yeux au ciel.

_- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit__…_

_- Il y a bien une chose qui me ferait plaisir, regarder les Simpson, mais puisqu'il n'y a aucune télé sur cette fichue planète et que vous n'êtes pas disposez à nous renvoyer sur la Terre je doute que__…_

_- Jack ! _S'écria Daniel. _Si vous ne teniez pas à assister à ce repas vous auriez pu rester dans votre chambre ! Pourquoi rendre notre séjour ici plus difficile avec vos remarques et votre taux d'alcoolémie qui ne cesse d'augmenter !_

_- Je suis encore votre supérieur Daniel ! Alors changez de ton !_

_- Vous voyez Jack ! C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il y a une loi de non-fraternisation au sein de l'armée ! Vous êtes en train de mélanger votre vie privée avec votre travail !_

Sam baissa la tête vers son assiette alors que Jack serrait les poings, prêt à se lever et à frapper Daniel avec force. Carlson, voyant la soirée s'envenimée à un point désastreux tenta de calmer l'équipe SG.

_- Allons messieurs, je ne crois pas que Jenny aimerait retrouver son père et son tonton amochés lorsqu'elle se réveillera demain__…__ Ne pouvons-nous pas passer tout simplement un agréable moment devant ce festin ?_

Jack le regarda avec mépris avant de se lever.

_- Vous venez de me couper l'appétit._

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de revenir vers la table, prendre la bouteille de champagne qui trônait devant son assiette, tourner une nouvelle fois les talons et quitter l'appartement sous le regard inquiet de tout les hommes présent dans la pièce.

_- Et bien__…__ Si nous passions au dessert ? _Proposa le sénateur une minute plus tard.

_- Avec plaisir, se réjouit le professeur Minéras pour détendre l'atmosphère._

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que cinq personnes arrivèrent en tenant une assiette pour chacune des convives. Ils déposèrent les plats qui contenaient une soucoupe renfermant une sorte de glace orange vif et une tasse à café devant toutes les personnes réunis autour de la table pour enfin s'éclipser. Sam prit une fine cuillère en argent entre ses doigts et commença à manger son dessert sans même sans rendre compte.

→ A SUIVRE


	20. Rude awakening

Jack se réveilla avec un mal de tête de plus en plus douloureux. Il était pourtant habitué à l'alcool, mais d'ordinaire, il ne buvait que des bières, le champagne, lui, était trop occasionnel pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans la migraine du matin. Il détestait avoir la tête de bois, et l'attitude qu'il avait eue hier au repas lui semblait incongrue désormais. « Tout ça à cause d'une femme », pensa-t-il en se levant difficilement. Bien sûre, Sam n'était pas n'importe laquelle, elle était en même temps intelligente, belle et supportait même ses blagues, ce qui n'était pas la qualité de beaucoup de personnes. En s'avançant vers la salle de bain de l'hôtel, il se rendit compte qu'il avait récupéré, à sa connaissance, l'intégralité de ses souvenirs. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un mince sourire à cette pensée, sachant que ce serai un peu plus facile pour lui dès alors. Franchissant la porte désirée, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit ensuite l'eau froide à grande puissance et attendit un instant avant de plonger sa tête dans le liquide. Jack émit un grognement en sentant la température de l'eau lui glacer le cuir chevelu puis referma le robinet avec hâte, cherchant déjà une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux poivre et sel. Une fois fait, il se lava longuement les dents, pour être bien sûr que Jenny ne sente pas l'alcool qu'il avait but la veille et se dirigea vers la chambre. Mais en passant près de la salle à manger, il aperçut une feuille sur la table et s'approcha pour lire le mot inscrit dessus.

Bonjour papa !

Maman à voulu que je te laisse un mot avant qu'on parte de l'appartement. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi tu as dormis sur le canapé mais j'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai fait un bisou avant de partir. Mam' m'as juste dit qu'elle allait faire des recherches aujourd'hui et qu'il valait mieux que je passe la journée à l'école. Je suis trop contente ! Je vais pouvoir me faire des nouvelles copines ! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour te raconter ma journée. Maman voulait que je te laisse un mot plutôt court pour aller plus vite mais je crois que c'est loupé !

Bisous, Jenny.

Jack sourit en lisant ce mot, bien que déçut de ne pas l'avoir accompagné à son second jour d'école, puis alla se préparer. Il longea un couloir et entra dans sa chambre avant de mettre un habit civile. D'après lui, mettre son treillis n'était pas forcément la chose la plus intelligente à faire lors de cette mission. Il quitta ensuite l'appartement, se demandant encore comment il allait saluer ses compagnons ce matins après la scène qu'il avait fait la veille et appuya sur l'étage numéro -6, pensant que si son équipe devait commencer les recherches quelques part, ça devait-être dans le laboratoire. Pour une fois, le trajet lui parut beaucoup trop court, et au moment ou il retira son bras de la paroi glissante de l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Sam, Teal'c et Daniel, qui le regardèrent avec une certaine gêne. Jack, qui ne savait toujours que faire, décida de reprendre les anciennes habitudes et leur adressa un sourire.

_- Alors ? Vous n'attendez même pas les ordres de votre supérieur et vous commencez sans moi ?_

Les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face s'entre-regardèrent avec interrogations, ne sachant trop s'il fallait lui sourire ou lui demander à quoi il jouait. Finalement, Daniel s'approcha de Jack d'un pas nonchalant.

_- Jack je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour les propos que__…_

_- C'est de l'histoire ancienne mon petit Daniel, _interrompit Jack.

_- Nan, pas pour moi. Je suis allé trop loin et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé tout mes souvenirs__…_

_- Vous aussi ? _S'exclama le colonel O'neill pour changer de sujet.

_- Oui mais__…_

_- Ecoutez Daniel_, l'interrompit-il pour la troisième fois, _je crois que cette mission nous à tous un peu porté à bout et j'aimerais qu'on retrouve nos habitudes de travail sans plus tarder, c'est clair ?_

_- Très._

_- Alors au boulot._

Sous ses airs rassurant, Jack vit bien vite qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver le même sans froid qu'avant. Car, à l'instant où le professeur Minéras arriva face à eux et adressa un sourire rayonnant au major Carter, celui-ci serra les poings avec force.

_- Vous venez me soutirer quelques informations de plus c'est bien ça ?_

_- Si vous voulez qu'on réussisse à faire votre travail à votre place il vaudrait mieux, _intervint Jack d'un ton froid.

_- Mais je suis disposé à répondre à toutes vos questions._

_- Parfait, _déclara Daniel avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

→ A SUIVRE


	21. Research

**Coucou à tous. Et oui, je suis revenue, enfin. J'aimerai m'excuser pour ces longs mois d'absences mais mes études d'infirmières et le reste me prennent absolument tout mon temps. Je n'oublie néanmoins pas mes fictions (y comprit Stockholm Syndrome)... Il faut pourtant être patient. Bonne suite en tout cas, elle est courte, comme d'habitude, mais je vous en mettrai d'autres prochainement. Bonne semaine à vous tous, et gros merci à ceux qui m'encouragent à poster mes suites. **

* * *

Jack O'neill empruntait une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur, désormais en direction du plus haut étage du bâtiment pendant que son équipe faisait des recherches pour retrouver les espions qui avaient été envoyés ici. Tout en voyant les chiffres défiler sous ses yeux, indiquant que la cage montait de plus en plus haut, il fronçait les sourcils en repensant à la façon dont le professeur Minéras regardait Sam. D'ailleurs, il s'était proposé pour montrer le laboratoire de plus près au major, prétextant que c'était pour qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur leurs techniques utilisées. Bien sûr, Jack n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour refuser et envoyer, à la place de la jeune femme blonde, l'autre scientifique du groupe. Daniel n'avait pas compris cette mesure, trouvant Sam plus à son aise dans le laboratoire du Sénat, mais n'avait rien ajouté, voyant clair dans les intensions de son supérieur. Celui-ci avait alors décidé d'envoyer ses deux autres membres de SG1 inspecter les quelques chambres privées qu'il y avait dans l'établissement, sans grand espoirs de tomber sur l'une d'elle qui abritait leur ennemis. Jack arriva, comme la veille, au pas de la porte du Sénateur et toqua trois fois sur celle-ci, attendant une invitation qui ne tarda pas.

_- Entrez Jack, je vous attendais._

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et s'installa directement en face du Sénateur Carlson.

_- Alors James__…_Il s'interrompit un moment avant de poursuivre. _Je peux vous appelez James puisque vous-même m'appelez par mon prénom, non ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

_- Donc, en premier lieu, je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser._

_- Je m'en serais douté._

_- Et oui vous comprendrez qu'après le tour que vous nous avez joué je__…_

_- Je comprends tout à fait._

_- Excellente._

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, ne faisant aucun effort pour camoufler le blanc qui venait de s'installer. Le sénateur se leva un instant et se servit un verre d'alcool d'aspect violet. Après en avoir proposé à son invité qui refusa d'un mouvement de tête, il se rassit et attendit que le colonel prenne la parole. Celui-ci pourtant n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

_- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?_

_- Je veux vous demander quelque chose._

_- Faites donc._

Jack réfléchit un instant puis baissa la tête en sentant son revolver qui appuyait contre le dos de la chaise.

_- Serait-il possible d'avoir une autre chambre ? _Se décida-t-il enfin.

_- La votre ne vous convient pas ?_

_- Oh moi vous savez, tant qu'il y a de la bière et une bonne télévision tout me va._

_- Mais vous ne disposez pas de ces choses là._

_- C'est vrai, _confirma-t-il avec un sourire, _elle ne doit pas me plaire tant que ça dans ce cas._

_- Désolé mais sur cette planète ces choses n'existe pas._

_- Evidement._

_- Donc ?_

_- Donc soit vous nous faites retourner sur Terre__…__ soit vous me proposer une nouvelle chambre, moins spacieuse et pour une personne._

James Carlson regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face avec des yeux luisants, comme s'il contrôlait la totalité de la situation.

_- C'est déjà fait. Une chambre à était libéré pas plus tard que ce matin._

_- Dans ce cas c'est parfait, _ajouta Jack en se levant tout en entendant le crépitement de son talkie-walkie.

Il eu juste le temps d'adresser un signe de tête à Carlson, de sortir de la pièce, que déjà la voix de Samantha retentit à son oreille, lui informant qu'ils avaient du nouveau.

→ A SUIVRE


	22. Surprise

**Allez un second tout de suite afin de me faire pardonner.**

* * *

Jack longeait le dernier couloir qui le menait au point de rendez-vous fixé par son second, surpris de parcourir l'ensemble du laboratoire pour y parvenir puisqu'il lui avait demandé de s'éloigner de cette étage. Enfin, quand il eu franchit la porte voulu, il se figea en découvrant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Deux personnes étaient là, au centre de la pièce, se tenant à quelques centimètres d'écart. Jack resta au même endroit pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, puis, se décidant enfin à réagir en tant que militaire, toussota pour qu'on le remarque. Le major Carter sursauta et s'éloigna du professeur Minéras en voyant Jack.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? _Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

_- Pardon ? _Demanda le scientifique anxieux.

- _Major, vous m'aviez bien demandé de vous rejoindre pour discuter des changements ? Ou avez-vous oublié ?_

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, demandant silencieusement à Jack de lui parler seul à seul. Celui-ci, qui éprouvait le même désir, demanda au professeur de rester là pendant qu'il parlait à son second. Il ouvrit alors la porte, attendant que Sam passe pour la rejoindre dans le couloir. Celle-ci s'exécuta, bien qu'elle craignait la future conversation. A peine le colonel O'neill eut-il claqué le battant qu'il empoigna Sam par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

_- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend major ? Nous sommes en mission ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de batifoler avec n'importe qui alors que__…_

_- Je ne batifole avec personne ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !_

_- J'en ai vu assez ! Et pour la seconde fois, « nous sommes en mission », vous devez donc me vouvoyez et laissé vos sentiments de côté._

_- Parce que tu crois que c'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus océan dans les siens, attendant une réponse ou un acte de la part de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux personnes, et comme un chaque fois qu'un tel regard était échangé, un désir les envahissait peu à peu, chacun voulant franchir le pas qu'il les séparait. Au moment où Sam prit la décision de faire celui-ci, Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent, essoufflés.

_- Il faut se préparer__…__ Ils ne vont pas tarder ! _Murmura Daniel, hors d'haleine.

_- Qui ça ? _Demanda Jack en lâchant le bras de Sam.

- _Le major Carter ne vous à rien dit ? _Interrogea Teal'c.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard, laissant comprendre que la réponse était « non ».

_- Nous avons fouillé deux suites avant de constater qu'elles étaient vides. En se dirigeant vers la troisième, des bribes de voix nous ont parvenus et nous avons surpris un espion qui rangeait le communicateur Goa'ulds. _Informa le major Carter en prenant soin d'éviter les yeux noisette de Jack.

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?_

_- Apparemment, le Goa'uld inconnu viens en personne pour se procurer le prominéras._

_- Il devrait arrivé d'ici trois heures, _compléta Daniel.

_- Mais toutes les données concernant ce produit ont été détruites pas vrai ?_

_- Sauf une, _rappela le Jaffa.

Jack, Sam, et Daniel se regardèrent avec inquiétude, pensant tout les trois à la même personne. Ils ne perdirent donc pas une seconde et se dirigèrent vers les portes de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipe sortait de la cabine et regardait face à eux, tentant de rejoindre les grandes portes en vieux chêne. Au moment où ils furent à proximité, plusieurs personnes se mirent devant eux, pour leur barrer la route.

_- Où comptez-vous aller ? _Demanda une voix derrière eux.

_- Chercher Jenny à l'école._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous m'aviez supplié ce matin même de lui accorder son second jour de primaire._

_- Et bien les choses ont changées, laissez-nous passer. _Ordonna Jack.

_- Jack, _intervint Daniel, _ils le sauront tôt ou tard._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Le Goa'uld est en route pour Vivéria, il veut récupérer la formule du prominéras._

→ A SUIVRE


	23. Agreement

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

* * *

Tout le Sénat semblait chamboulé après l'annonce qu'avait passé le docteur Jackson au Sénateur Carlson dix minutes auparavant. Le professeur Minéras, le colonel O'neill et le major Carter étaient à l'instant même seul dans le bureau du chef de la cité, attendant des nouvelles de Jenny. Le scientifique jetait des coup d'œil aux deux militaires, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Finalement, il se leva et rejoins Jack appuyait contre la cheminée incrustée dans le mur.

_- Colonel, en ce qui concerne tout à l'heure, je souhaite vous dire que si j'avais su que vous étiez encore ensemble malgré la loi de non-fraternisation__…_

_- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été ensemble._

Jack regarda Sam un court laps de temps, pour voir s'il lui avait fait aussi mal que ce qu'il avait ressentit en les ayant vu aussi proches. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas lui donner ce plaisir malgré la larme qui coulait le long de la joue qui ne faisait pas face à Jack.

_- Très bien dans ce cas__…__ je vais retourner m'assoir._

Jack lui lança son sourire le plus hypocrite avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur James Carlson.

_- Parfait, vous êtes tous là._

Le colonel O'neill parcouru la pièce du regard, surpris de la signification du mot « tous » dans la bouche du Sénateur.

_- Où est Jenny, _intervint Sam.

_- Dans un lieu sur, le temps que l'on trouve une solution pour cette situation fâcheuse, _répondit-il avec calme.

_- Laissez nous emmené Jenny sur Terre et il ne lui arrivera rien._

_- Ce n'est pas si simple et vous le savez._

_- Ça le serait si vous vous préoccupé un peu moins de l'augmentation de votre population._

_- Et ce n'est pas avec des « si » que nous irons plus vite colonel._

_- Jenny est en danger ici ! _Insista Sam.

- Nous sommes d'accord, approuva James, _mais vous comprendrez surement qu'on ne peut pas vous laisser partir avec le fruit de nos recherches._

_- Le fruit de vos recherches ! _Répéta Jack abasourdi. _C'est une petite fille, pas un rat de laboratoire !_

_- Bien entendu vos souvenirs artificielles parle à votre place__…__ mais, professeur Carter, vous qui êtes avant tout une scientifique._

_- Major Carter ! _S'exclamèrent ensemble Jack et Sam. _Je fais avant tout partie de l'armée, _continua-t-elle après un regard pour son supérieur.

_- Et vous savez au fond de vous que nous ne pouvons pas perdre un si grand travail, _déclara-t-il en ignorant la précédente remarque.

_- Jenny est ma fille et__…_

_- Vous en êtes sûre ? Je la vois plutôt comme un objet d'étude. Les choses qui font ce qu'elle est ont été créés._

_- A partir de nos cellules ! _S'exclama Jack. _Nous ne ferons aucun compromis avec vous._

_- Et bien, dans ce cas__…__ je ne peux ni vous renvoyer sur Terre pour que vous demandiez du renfort ni vous laissez comploter contre moi._

_- Alors vous voulez nous éliminer c'est bien ça ?_

_- Grand Dieu non !_

Il afficha un sourire machiavélique.

_- Je vous mets seulement en cellule. Nous nous débrouillerons sans votre aide, bien qu'elle puisse nous être précieuse__…__ Donc, si vous changez d'avis._

_- N'y comptez surtout pas._

_- Je m'en doutais, _dit-il en se tournant vers les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son dos. _Conduisez nos invités en cellule je vous prie._

→ A SUIVRE


	24. Help

Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient escortés par des dizaines de gardes qui avaient été chargés de les mettre en cellule. Tom Minéras ouvrait la marche, lançant quelques regards désolés au major Carter qui repensait à ce qui s'était passé une demie heure plus tôt.

**FLASH BACK :**

_Samantha Carter cherchait Daniel Jackson après avoir donné rendez-vous à Jack dans le laboratoire. Elle entra dans une pièce et y trouva le professeur Minéras, installé sur son bureau._

_- Major Carter ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise, je voulais vous parler justement._

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à dire vraie. Où est Daniel ?_

_- Il a rejoins Teal'c__…__ Mais vous avez surement un peu de temps à m'accorder._

_Tout en disant cela, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, ouvrit un double fond et en retira une disquette._

_- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Mes recherches sur le prominéras._

_- Je croyais que vous les aviez toutes détruites._

_- Elle contient des informations incomplète puisque seule Jenny les possèdent toutes, mais d'ici deux ou trois ans vous devriez l'avoir complété._

_- Je vous remercie mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mon monde n'a pas besoin d'habitants en plus et ils trouveraient sans doute que ces recherches sont bien trop antidémocratiques._

_- Très bien, dans ce cas accepteriez-vous un autre présent, qui est surement tout aussi légal dans votre pays._

_Le professeur Mineras s'approcha de la jeune femme, souhaitant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais au moment où celle-ci allait le repousser, juste avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jack._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le major Carter se rapprocha du professeur en essayant d'oublier le regard accusateur que Jack lui lançait.

_- Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser Carlson faire ça ?_

_- Je ne peux rien faire, sur Vivéria il est celui qui détient tout les pouvoirs._

_- Aidez nous à partir avec Jenny je vous en prie._

_- J'aimerais vous aider mais c'est impossible, je suis un scientifique._

_- Dites moi que vous considérez aussi Jenny comme un morceau de viande et je cesserai de vous demander votre soutient._

_- Il veut seulement augmenter la population pour qu'elle se développe, c'est compréhensible._

_- Si vous souhaitez tant que ça vivre au milieu de tout les inconvénients de la ville, venez avec nous._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Aider nous à libérer Jenny et venez avec nous. Le sénateur ne pourra rien contre vous. Notre pays à de grands moyens de pression._

Ils arrivèrent devant les cellules.

_- Et me feriez-vous l'honneur de diner un soir avec moi ?_

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de question vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Vous avez surement raison. Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard. Restez ici._

_- Vous croyez vraiment que je vous demanderais votre aide si j'avais ce choix ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

_- Je l'espère__…_

Il s'éloigna en compagnie des gardes qui avaient refermés la porte derrière eux. Teal'c et Daniel se retournèrent alors vers le major Carter, attendant des explications. Celle-ci regarda Jack qui était accoudé au mur dans un silence des plus total puis informa qu'ils avaient un moyen de sortir d'ici.

→ A SUIVRE


End file.
